Elsa – The Wicked
by A.G.Wicked
Summary: This is based on the Maleficent movie only with Elsa and Frozen. Elsa became wicked after the death of his sister and the betrayal of Hans. She sets out revenge on cursing a daughter of Hans that her heart will be frozen and will die unless the curse is broken by "true love" But as the years roll by, Elsa has yet to realize that the child could be Elsa's last hope for the world.
1. Prologue

**Welcome to my next Frozen fanfiction, This fanfic is based on Maleficent only with a different story of Elsa if she was wicked**

**Frozen and it's characters belong to Disney**

**My OCs and this story belongs to me! A G Wicked**

* * *

**Prologue**

* * *

Once upon a time, I wished for a world where magic somehow exists, that was not all smoke and mirrors through illusion and by the time I was sixteen, I got my wish all because of a mysterious queen that has watched over me ever since I was a infant

Some people say there is beauty in magic but also danger within it. There are people who are born or create good and there are people who are born or create evil.

But what would happen when one with a power that used to create beauty slowly turns into wickedness?

Well the answers to that question my follow readers' lies within the alternate story of Elsa the snow queen or as most people know her as...

**Elsa – The Wicked**


	2. An Accident

**Chapter 1: An Accident**

* * *

Once upon a time in the Enchanted Mountains, every year by the eclipse of the sun, the trolls gathered around at their charming sanctuary and they together chant their ancient language together as they bring a magical gift for a chosen soul every year to test out who would be worthy to be king or queen of the Enchanted Mountains where the trolls and other mystical creatures reside.

One year, they chosen a baby inside the pregnant queen of Arendelle and whne the child was born, she was given the magic of snow and ice. That chosen soul is Elsa, the princess of Arendelle.

Years have passed as Elsa was now eight years old and asleep in her room when her young five year old sister, Anna, goes to her bed and shakes her excitingly.

"Elsa, Elsa wake up! Wake up Elsa! Wake up! Wake up!" Anna giggled.

"Go away Anna, go back to sleep" Elsa groaned.

"I can't, the sky's awake so I'm awake and that means we have to play" Anna playfully replied.

"Go play by yourself" Elsa giggled as she yawns and tries to sleep.

Anna then thinks of something and happily asked.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Elsa opens her eyes, looks at her sister and nods happily

"Come on then, Come on!" Anna cheered as she gets Elsa up.

"Sssh! It's the middle of the night Anna, we can't wake mama and papa or we'll be in big trouble" Elsa said.

"OK, I'll be quiet" Anna nodded with a gleeful smiles on her face.

Elsa got out of bed and follow Anna who then giggles

"Come on, Come on!"

"Sssh! Anna be quiet" Elsa shushed her sister as they soon head down to the main hall quietly.

"Do the magic! Do the magic!" Young Anna cheered.

Elsa laughs and waves her hands together. Snowflakes suddenly burst forth and dance between her palms, forming a snowball. Elsa throws the snowball high into the air. Snow bursts out and flurries around the room. Anna dances about, catching flakes in her palms and mouth.

"This is amazing!" Anna laughed

"Watch this!" Elsa happily said.

Elsa stomps her little slipper foot and a layer of ice suddenly coats the floor, forming a giant ice rink. Anna slides off, laughing and soon Anna and Elsa roll giant snowballs and build a snowman together. Elsa moves his stick arms around.

"Hi, I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs" Elsa said in a goofy voice

Anna jumps up and hugs him and replied

"I love you, Olaf"

Soon Elsa was propelling both Anna and the snowman across the ice floor with her magic. Later on the girls slide down snow banks together until finally-Anna fearlessly jumps off a snow peak into mid air.

"Catch me!" Anna cheered.

Elsa makes another peak to catch Anna as she keeps on jumping while Elsa keeps casting magic and then Anna begins to jump faster and laughed

"Again! Again!"

But Elsa was struggling to keep up as she said

"Slow down!"

Suddenly Elsa slip on the ice as her magic accidentally strikes Anna in the head as the young girl tumbles down a snowbank and lands, feeling weak. Elsa gasped in horror and cried

"ANNA!"

Elsa runs to Anna and takes her in her arms when suddenly a streak of Anna's hair turns white due to Elsa's powers. As Anna was passing out, the last thing she heard was Elsa crying out

"MAMA! PAPA!"

The King and Queen entered the icy room and was shock to see what happened as the King gasped

"Elsa what have you done? This is going too far"

"It was an accident" Elsa sobbed.

The Queen gently took Anna in her arms and gasped

"She's cold as ice"

The King holds Elsa before replying

"I know where we had to go"

Without a moment to lost, the King and Queen took their daughters to the forest by riding horses as they soon enter the trolls home deep within the woods. The King holds a frightened Elsa as The Queen holds the still unconscious Anna. Anna was in a small coma due to Elsa's ice powers hitting her head. Soon the king called out

"Please, help. My daughter!"

Suddenly, a bunch of rocks tumble down the valley toward them when suddenly the rocks stop at their feet and then unfold, revealing bright faces.

"It's the King of Arendelle" One of them announced as the trolls bow before the royal family

The crowd went apart to make way for Grand Pabbie as he approaches arthritically, but determined. He nods respectfully to the king and greeted

"Your Majesty"

He then looks at Elsa and said

"Born with the powers or cursed?"

"Why is he even asking that? We know she was born with it?" One of the trolls mumbled to another.

"Sssh! Yes but the King and Queen don't know that" The other troll whispered.

"I'm surprised they accepted her still" A third troll whispered.

"Born. And they're getting stronger" The king replied

Grand Pabbie motions for the Queen to bring Anna to him to which she does as Pabbie examines Anna for a bit and then said

"You are lucky it wasn't her heart...The heart is not so easily changed, but the head can be persuaded"

Grand Pabbie's hands started glowing a bright blue energy on Anna's head as he heals her from Elsa's power before he added

"She will be okay"

He then turns to Elsa and gently asked

"Why would you hurt your sister?"

"I didn't mean to hurt my sister, we were just playing"  
Elsa sadly answered.

"It was just an accident, she would never hurt her sister on purpose" The King said as he rubs Elsa's head.

"I understand" Pabbie nodded before taking Elsa's hand and adds

"Listen to me, Elsa, your power will only grow"

As he speaks, he conducts the Northern Lights to show a silhouette of an adult Elsa creating magical snowflakes and continues

"There is beauty in your magic... But also great danger...You must learn to control it or fear will be your enemy"

In the Northern Lights display, the snowflakes turn to sharp spikes and then turn to human figures to panic and attack Elsa. The little girl gasps and buries her face in the King's coat as he wraps his arms around Elsa, protectively.

No. We'll protect her. We can help her learn to control it. Until then, we'll keep her powers hidden from everyone" The King said.

"Your majesty"

An older troll, much older than Pabbie, steps forward and bows before the royal family as Pabbie said

"Your majesty, this is my loyal brother, Mezon"

"I see" The king nodded.

"Your majesty, there is something I need to discuss with you and your queen" said Mezon while looking at Elsa.

"Um...very well, what do you have to say?" The King asked.

"I prefer if we talk alone without the children" Mezon replied.

"But who will watch them?" The Queen asked.

"Not to worry your highness, one of the mother trolls can watch them for a moment" said Pabbie.

As one of the mother trolls stay with the girls, The King and Queen follows Mezon and Pabbie to a private spot before Mezon spoke

"I had a vision..."

"A vision?" The King asked in confusion.

"Mezon is a soothsayer" Pabbie explained.

"I'm afraid your daughter Elsa will bring the end of Arendelle" Mezon sadly announced.

"What?" Both the King and Queen gasped.

"Mezon...I hope you're joking" Pabbie sighed.

"I'm afraid not, foreseeing the future is nothing to joke about" Mezon replied.

"What do you mean Elsa will bring the end of Arendelle?" The King asked in concern.

"Her powers will destroy Arendelle and bring an eternal winter to those who stand in her way" Mezon explains.

"But why?! Elsa is a good girl, she wouldn't hurt anyone" The queen panicked.

"She did hurt your other daughter...She'll destroy Arendelle in the end no matter what she does" Mezon pointed out.

"Mezon! Just because you can predict the future does not mean it cannot be change" Pabbie pointed out a bit sternly.

"...That is true but every path I see of Elsa will still be the same...She'll turn wicked like her frozen powers and become dangerous to the world" Mezon replied.

"No! You're wrong, Elsa is not wicked! She's a good girl and we'll raise her to understand the differences between good and evil. She'll be good, I know she will! She doesn't want to hurt people you heard her words yourself" The King angrily said.

"Don't get mad at me...I'm just saying what the future holds..." Mezon whispered and walks away.

Pabbie just sighed and shook his head as he turns to the king and queen and said

"I'm sorry about my brother, he can see the future but I don't think he understands that some paths can be avoided unless you do something that is best for your daughter"

"I understand, we'll raise her well and we'll help her anyway we can and her future will be a happy one" The King vowed.

"I bid you both good luck" Pabbie bowed before leaving.

Soon the royal family return home to their kingdom as they carried their daughters to bed when the queen looks at the king in concern and asked

"What are we gonna do?"

The King sits near Elsa's bed and strokes her hair as he replied

"We must let her conceal her powers so she can't hurt anyone with it, her powers are a blessing I'll agree but I don't want her to use them to hurt people..."

"Do you think concealing her powers from the people is the best option though?" The Queen asked.

The King looks at the queen in sadness and answered

"I don't know but this is the only way to prevent Elsa from harming anyone. We'll help her control it but we must let her conceal it for a while until she can fully control it"

The king kisses Elsa on the forehead and tucks her in as the Queen tucks Anna in before asking

"What about Anna? How will she go with Elsa now? What if she hates her?"

"She'll understand and I'm sure she and Elsa will continue to be close sisters" The King replied as he smiles at his sleepy daughters.

"I hope so my love...I hope so" The queen replied.

* * *

**This shows what if Anna still has her memories**

**This story will show you how Elsa became wicked and what happened between Elsa and Anna in the past and much more**

**So far, We seen the same scene when Elsa accidentally hurts Anna but this time, we see Pabbie healing her and not removing her memory.**

**Then Pabbie's brother Mezon (My OC) a soothsayer predicts Elsa destroying Arendelle with her powers as her parents vow to raise her to be good**

**What will happen now between Elsa and her sister along with her parents?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	3. The Bully

**Chapter 2: The Bully**

* * *

The time flies by as Anna slowly forgets the tragic memory of that night, Elsa accidentally hurts her. She was convinced as it was nothing more but just a dream as her parents and Elsa went along with it.

Anna stills remembers that Elsa has magic which at first she finds amazing but at times she gets worried about Elsa using her powers and she slowly finds it a bit frightening on how Elsa uses it.

One clear winters day, ten year old Elsa was walking along in the palace as today was a royal lunch held at their home where all the kingdoms are invited to spend the afternoon as guests in Arendelle. She then looks down at the window to see her seven year old Anna building Olaf the snowman as the older sister smiles down at her creativity and playfulness but as soon as she saw Victoria, the spoiled princess from Beveano, along with her friends, she knew something bad was going to happen to her sister as she hated Victoria for her bullying on Anna for being a silly girl with no fashion and royalty on her looks.

Anna was humming the tune of Do You Wanna Build A Snowman when Victoria said

"Hey Annie, where did you that dress? From a smelly farm?"

The mean girls giggled as Anna felt uncomfortable but decided to be polite and replied

"Hi Victoria, how are you today?"

"It's Princess Victoria to you, Annie and you will bow down to me when I say so, So bow before me!" Victoria demanded.

Anna didn't bow but continue making her snowman, much to the other princesses confusion and small disgust as Victoria scoffed

"What are you making?"

"A snowman, wanna build one?" Anna asked.

"Are you joking? A real princess doesn't make silly snowmans" Victoria laughed.

"Everyone makes snowmans" Anna nervously replied.

"No, you make snowmans because you're not a princess, you're a nobody" Victoria spitefully replied.

"And you are a spoiled little brat"

The girls turn around to see Elsa sternly yet calm looking at Victoria and her friends.

"Oh look ladies, it's Freaky Elsa" Victoria mocked as the mean girls laugh with Victoria.

"I see you got uglier more, Piggy Vicky" Elsa sternly replied.

"It's Princess Victoria! Not Piggy Vicky! I hate that name!" Victoria angrily cried while throwing a tantrum.

"A real princess doesn't throw tantrum like a two year old" Elsa said with a smirk.

"Oh shut up, I'm better princess than you are, stupid" Victoria snapped.

"You leave my sister alone" Anna sternly ordered as she stood up for her sister and pulls Victoria's dress to get her attention.

"Eww! Don't touch me weirdo" Victoria angrily squealed and shoves Anna away from her.

Anna landed to the hard ground and scraps her knee as Elsa gasped in alarm to see her sister being harm like this.

"Awww you're going to cry wittle Annie?" One of the mean girls mocked.

"Leave my sister alone" Elsa warned as her powers was slowly stirring as a snow storm was slowly foaming but it didn't caught the bullies attention.

"Don't cry wittie Annie, your yucky snowman can help you" Victoria harshfully teased and pushes the snowman down.

Anna cried as her snow friend was destroyed which Elsa more furious as she yelled

"LEAVE HER ALONE!"

Suddenly without warning, Elsa's powers struck as a snowstorm started to blew around the bullies as they were getting confused on what's going on.

"What's happening?" Victoria asked in fear.

So the snowstorm got violent as the bullies fall to the ground, screaming as they were getting buried by the snow. Anna knows this was Elsa's doing as despite her older sister protecting her, She doesn't want Elsa to harm anybody as she got up with her scrapped knee and quickly heads to Elsa and begged

"Elsa stop! Please stop!"

Elsa couldn't hear her little sister's pleas as her mind was much focused on revenge on those bullies who dare hurt her little sister.

**_"Elsa!"_**

Elsa did heard her sister's cry that time and within a moment she stops the snow storm as the bullies crawled out of the snow and ran off inside, screaming in fear and confusion.

"Elsa...why did you do that?" Anna sadly asked.

Elsa felt a shame inside her as she knew she went a little too far and could have harm those girls more than they have harmed Anna as she looks down and replied

"Because they were hurting you..."

"Please don't hurt people, I don't want you to be a bully. I want you as my big sister" Anna pleaded.

Elsa looks at her scared tearful sister as she didn't want to upset her further and hugs her before answering

"I won't...I promise"

After the party when the king and queen learned what Elsa did, the king tells the Beveano king and queen that her daughter and her friends along with Elsa and Anna just got caught in a bad snow storm as they believe in the King of Arendelle and left with their frightened daughter. Later at night the king was in Elsa's room trying to tell the situation of what happened today.

"Elsa, you got to realize that what you did was wrong, despite the fact you wanted to protect your sister from those bullies. You should have known that you could have harm them more than those bullies did with you sister" The King sighed a bit sternly while a little mad at Elsa, he knows she can't fully control her powers.

"I'm so sorry papa, I tried to conceal it, I really tried but I felt an angry feeling in me and it made me wanna hurt those girls and...it didn't feel right at all" Elsa sadly apologized.

"It's not right to hurt others Elsa, one day you will be queen and Arendelle can't have a queen who hurts people, can't we?" The King said.

"No papa" Elsa shook her head.

"Elsa, your powers will be getting stronger, you must try and control your powers more. I can help you" said the king as he kneels before Elsa on the bed.

"I'm trying to daddy, I swear" Elsa pleadingly replied.

"I believe you Elsa. You have a special gift but only you have the power to use that gift for good" The King nodded.

"I'm just scared, it is getting stronger and...I don't know if I can control it" Elsa sadly said.

The King then smiles at Elsa and replied

"That's why I have something for you"

The king got a small box from the floor near the door as Elsa wonders what it could be before the king asked

"Do you remember the night we visited the trolls?"

"I do but...you know we don't mention this to Elsa because she considers it a dream" Elsa replied.

"I know darling but the trolls gave me this to give to you as a gift from them" said the King.

"What is it papa?" Elsa asked.

The king opens the box to reveal two small beautiful light blue sulk gloves as Elsa gasped

"They're beautiful"

"They're also provided with magic to help you control and concern your powers when needed" said the King.

"Really?" Elsa asked hopefully.

"Yes. Now let me put them on you" said the King.

"What if I accidentally freeze you?" Elsa worryingly asked.

"Just don't think about it alright?" The king replied.

Elsa nodded as the king gently places the magical gloves on Elsa and she sighs in relief that she doesn't freeze her father.

"Ta-da" The king chuckled.

"It looks wonderful papa" Elsa giggled.

"Glad you like them, I'll tell the trolls you said thanks" The king replied.

"I'm sorry about today, I won't hurt anyone again" Elsa apologized to her father.

The King gently hugs Elsa and strokes her father before replying

"Elsa, I love you just like I loved your mother and sister. You three are my beautiful snowflakes and I wouldn't let anything bad happen to you all. Just try and be more careful and I know you will do great, you can do it Elsa. I have faith in you"

Elsa smiles and hugs her father back then her smiles widen as the magical gloves work and then she replied

"I love you too papa. I'll do my best for you, mama and Anna"

* * *

**Elsa taught a bullies a lesson but only went a little far**

**Is Anna slowly becoming afraid of Elsa's power?**

**Now we know why Elsa's gloves never freeze, they're enchanted by the trolls as a gift to help Elsa**

**What happens next?  
**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	4. Nightmares

**Chapter 4: Nightmares**

* * *

Two years have passed and it was Anna's birthday tonight as all of Arendelle comes to celebrate her birthday along with other royal families from various places to celebrate the princess of Arendelle's birthday.

"Happy Birthday Anna" The King proudly said.

"Thanks daddy" Anna gleefully replied.

"Are you enjoying the party?" The Queen asked.

"Yes, this party is amazing" said Anna.

Anna looks at her twelve year old sister Elsa who had now had her hair in locks around her head while she was wearing white gloves and a light purple dress for the party.

"How about you Elsa? Are you enjoying my birthday party?"

Elsa looks at her sister and with a small smile, she answers

"Yes...It's really warm and bright"

"Relax yourself, Elsa" The Queen giggled and rubs Elsa's shoulder.

"Yes mother" Elsa replied.

Elsa then sees Victoria from Beveano, only she wasn't the spoiled princess that Elsa and Anna knew anymore. Even since that day, she changed from spoiled to scared, she doesn't like going to Arendelle anymore due to her fear of snow and winter. Elsa felt a little bad for scaring her with her icy powers but she admits privately that Victoria deserved it for making fun of her sister.

Elsa was walking to her room after the party when she decided to sleep on her bed after taking her gloves off and begins to dream...

She was in an icy castle and she was older and beautiful than ever and standing beside her was Anna, she looked...different, not so much princess looking but more of a peasant looking.

"Anna...Please come home" Anna begged.

"I can't...I don't belong in Arendelle" Elsa refused.

"Yes you do, you're the queen" Anna said.

"I'm not the Queen of Arendelle, I rather being queen here than those who hate me" said the queen.

"They don't hate you, they just don't understand but we can make them see that you are not a monster" Anna replied as she moves closer to Elsa.

"Stay away from Anna" Elsa warned.

"But Elsa-!" Anna started.

"Go home Anna" Elsa ordered.

"Not without you, I'm not leaving you here" Anna refused.

"Yes you are Anna...I'm dangerous Anna, you're not safe with me...Please go home" Elsa stuttered.

"You're not dangerous Elsa, I love you! You're my sister" Anna gently assured her and was about to touch her hand.

"Anna, No!" Elsa cried.

But when Anna touches Elsa's hand, her body slowly begins to turn to ice as Anna gasped

"What have you done to me?!"

"I'm sorry Anna, I'm so sorry!" Elsa panicked.

Elsa tries to thaw Anna but it was too late, her sister was now a frozen ice sculpture.

"No! Anna!" Elsa screamed.

Elsa suddenly wakes up screaming as her powers unleashed from her hands that made the entire wall near the door frozen. Suddenly the king and queen enters the room in a hurry as they heard her screaming.

"Elsa! Are you OK?!" The King asked.

"N-No! I had a horrible nightmare that I killed my sister" Elsa sobbed.

"It's alright darling, it's only a nightmare, it won't come true" The Queen as she holds her daughter close and strokes her hair.

"Mother please, don't touch me" Elsa panicked as she didn't want to hurt her mother with her powers.

"Elsa" The queen gasped.

"Elsa, calm down! Everything is going to be alright" said the king.

"But when I woke up, my powers...they..." Elsa whimpered as she looks at the frozen wall before panicking

"Father, I'm scared. It's getting stronger"

"Getting upset only makes it worse, relax Elsa" The King soothed.

The King goes to hug her before adding

"Everything is going to be OK"

Elsa moves away quickly and cried

"No. Don't touch me. I don't want to hurt you"

The King and the Queen look at each other with alarmed sadness until Elsa fled from her room and moves to the attic where she hides there for a while, sobbing for the fear that she could turn to a monster in the future.

"Is this my path? Am I really meant to be a dangerous person? What am I going to do?" Elsa wept as ice begins to slowly spread around the attic.

A few years later, Elsa, who is now eighteen, was slowly fixing her hair up when her fifteen year old sister runs into the room and said

"Elsa, mum and dad are going to leave soon"

"OK...I'll be there in a minute..." Elsa softly replied.

"Are you OK?" Anna asked.

"I'm fine..." Elsa nodded.

"Well don't go freezing everything sis" Anna joked as she left.

Elsa finds the joke un-amusingly as she closes the door and goes back to fixing up her hair. At the front doors of the castle, Anna throws herself into her parents' arms and said

"See you in two weeks"

"We'll see you soon Anna" The queen bids her farewell.

"Behave for Kai and Gerda" said the King.

Soon Elsa appears in front of them as she curtsies in front of her parents, formally, not touching them.

"Do you have to go?" She sadly asked.

The King and Queen smiles at Elsa as the king said

"You'll be fine Elsa"

"I'm just...I don't know if I can do this without you" Elsa replied.

"Elsa, we'll be back soon, I promise" The Queen soothed.

"Yeah Elsa, relax. You have me to keep you company" Anna giggled.

"Yeah...I guess so" Elsa replied with a small smile.

Three days later, Elsa was in her room, reading a book with the gloves on when there was a knock on the door and Gerda opens it with a very sad expression on her face.

"Gerda? What is the matter?" Elsa asked.

"Y-your highness, we need to inform you and Princess Anna some terrible news" Gerda sobbed.

Elsa rushes down stairs to see Anna crying and holding Kai as the butler soothes Anna gently.

"W-What's going on? What's happened?" Elsa asked.

An priest from the church in Arendelle comes to Elsa and sadly explains

"Your highness, It's my sad duty to inform you that your parents are dead..."

Elsa's heart felt like it stop by an arrow as she opens her mouth but no words come out or any voice as she was still like a gargoyle before gasping

"W...What?"

"There was a violent storm in the middle ocean during your parents trip and the sea waves struck the ship down and your parents drowned in the bottom of the ocean" The priest depressingly explains.

"No...No! It's not true! Please tell me it's not true" Elsa desperately begged.

The priest holds Elsa's gloved hands and replies

"I am so sorry my child but we've recovered the bodies during the search"

Elsa looks at the portrait of her parents being covered by a black mourning cloth as tears begin to flow through her eyes.

"No...This is all my fault, I should have stop them from going but I..." Elsa sobbed.

"Your highness..." The priest started.

Elsa sobs as she rushes back upstairs before anyone could have a chance to tend to the weeping princess. It was a dark day for Arendelle that day as for the next days, Elsa locks herself in her room, crying and blaming herself for not stopping her parents to leave as she slowly lets out her icy powers to trash her room.

Eventually the funeral of the king and queen came as Elsa didn't want to go as her sadness was still causing her powers to get loose while Anna didn't want Elsa to come for she fears she'll lose her sister if her powers are exposed.

Anna told everyone that Elsa is sick due to much grieves and depression as she then said that Elsa will visit her parents' graves privately when she is out of sickness.

After the funeral, Anna goes to Elsa's room but it was locked as she knocks on the door and said

"Elsa? Please I know you're in there...People are asking where you've been...They say have courage and I'm trying to, I'm right out here for you please let me in...we only have each other, it's just you and me...we are we gonna do?"

Anna slides down the door and sits with her head against it as Elsa is sitting in the exact same pose as Anna. Her bedroom is frozen with ice. Snowflakes hang in the air, suspended by grief.

* * *

**Poor Elsa and Anna :(**

**What happens now?  
**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	5. Queen Elsa

**Chapter 4: Queen Elsa**

* * *

Three year later after the death of the parents, the day of Elsa's coronation day has finally as everyone is excited for the crowning of their soon to be new queen of Arendelle. Every country from around the world has once again visit Arendelle for this glorious day for the kingdom.

Anna was so excited as she was the first one up and fully dressed in her royal dress as she helps the servants out with the decorations, the food and even the entertainment for the evening party.

Elsa, on the other hand, was not excited as she thought she would be. She was scared for she fears that she might expose her icy powers to the people and be cast out as a witch or worse. She watches the guests arriving at the gate as she then whispers to herself

"Don't let them in, don't let them see, Be the good girl you always have to be...Conceal, don't feel, put on a show...Make one wrong move and everyone will know"

She looks at the portrait of her father's coronation as she picks up the pretend orb and scepter in her un-gloved hands and tries to do the same thing like her father did when he had his coronation as King. Sadly the fake orb and scepter quickly became frozen. Frantic, she quickly puts them back on the table and puts the enchanted gloves back on.

"But it's only for today...it's agony to wait..." Elsa gulped.

Suddenly the door opens as Anna enters and said

"Elsa, come on, the guests are waiting for you"

"I'll be there in a second" Elsa replied.

Anna walks to her older sister and said

"You look beautiful"

"Thanks, so do you" Elsa thanked.

Soon she goes to the head guard of the kingdom and said

"Tell the guards to open up the gate"

"Yes your majesty" said the head guard.

Elsa heads back in the room and looks out the window and sees the gate opening and the guests coming in the kingdom.

"Wow, that's a lot of people" Anna giggled.

"Yeah" Elsa nodded.

Anna notices her worried expression and asked

"Are you scared?"

"Of course I am, I mean what if I freeze something like those..." Elsa answered and looks at the frozen orb and sceptre.

Anna looks at them then back to Elsa and comforted her by saying

"Elsa, you just need to relax, you will be fine I promise. Mom and Dad would be so very proud of you"

"You really think so?" Elsa asked.

"I know so" Anna replied and hugs her.

Elsa smiles and hugs her as worried as she is for a moment, she finds a little peace and love around her dear little sister.

Soon they heard the bells ringing outside as Elsa said

"It's time..."

"You ready?" Anna asked.

"A little" Elsa nodded.

"You'll be fine Elsa" Anna reassured her sister and escorts her to the chapel.

Once there, Elsa stands at the altar with Anna on one side of the altar, watching her proudly as the bishop places the crow is placed on Elsa's head. The scepter and orb are presented to Elsa on a small silk pillow from the bishop as she was about to take them when the bishop whispered

"Your Majesty, the gloves"

Elsa started to breath nervously as she removes her gloves,

places them on the pillow as she whispers to herself.

"Conceal, don't feel"

She takes the orb and scepter as she turns to the people and sees them standing up, smiling at her while the bishop chants in Old Norse. While waiting, she looks down a bit to see the items slowly freezing from the bottom.

"No, No! Conceal! Don't feel" She thought to herself in a panic.

Soon it was done as she places the orb and scepter back and puts the gloves back on when the bishop said

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle"

"Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" The crowd cheered and applause for her.

Elsa smiles as Anna claps for her sister too as she made it through the coronation without a slip of her powers.

Later at night, Elsa was sitting on her throne with Anna by her side as the party was going well, everyone was dancing, enjoying one another's company.

"So, this is what a coronation party is like" Elsa said

"It's warmer than the other parties" Anna replied.

"And what is that amazing smell?" Elsa asked.

They both sniff the air for a bit until they both said

"Chocolate"

The two girls looked at each other and giggled before Kai comes in and said

"Your majesty, Prince Hans of the Southern Isles"

The girls saw a tall man walking to them as Anna was soon struck by his handsome looks as the man had orange smooth hair, wears a white royal suit and has, to Anna's point of view, dreamy eyes.

"Your majesty, it is an honor to meet you at last" Prince Hans greeted with a bow.

"Why thank you" Elsa thanked.

"And with your permission of course, your majesty, I wish to be the first to dance with you, Queen Elsa" Hans replied and offers his hand to Elsa.

Elsa blushes and nervously replied "Oh, I...um..." she then clears her throat and spoke gracefully

"Thank you...only I don't dance"

"I'll dance with you" Anna excitingly announced who then clears his throat nervously and softly add

"I mean, I'll dance with you, Prince Hans"

"May I, your majesty?" Hans asked Elsa.

"Of course" Elsa nodded.

"Thank you" Anna gleefully whispered to her sister.

Soon Elsa watches Hans and Anna dance in the crowd gracefully as she smiles at the moment until she was interrupted by an old sleazy looking man near her who said

"Your majesty, allow me to introduce myself, I am the Duke of Weselton"

"Weselton?" Elsa asked.

"Indeed, I was once your father's close trading partner until his unfortunate death" The Duke explains.

"I thought father cut off trades with you before his death" Elsa pointed out.

"Oh...Well, some things didn't went well with your father and I but I was hoping that our kingdoms can redeem our partnership and help each other once more. What say you, your majesty?" The Duke offered.

"I appreciated your honesty and your proposition but would you mind if you wait a while before I make any decisions about trading and partnership?" Elsa replied.

"Oh absolutely your majesty, do take your dear time" The Duke asked.

"Thank you" Elsa thanked.

"May I ask you something your majesty?" The Duke as he got closer to her.

Elsa looks at the Duke for a uneasy moment before replying

"Sure"

"You see, there's being a lot of rumors in Arendelle that something mystery is happening in the kingdom, do you know anything about this hmm?" The Duke asked as he leans in Elsa closely with a smile.

"Um...No" Elsa lied as she doesn't want the Duke to find out the truth.

"No...Alright then" The Duke said in a cheery voice.

"Anything else you wish to say Weasel-town?" Elsa asked, accidentally mispronouncing the town's name.

"Weselton!" The Duke hissed.

Elsa gave the Duke a small glare as the old man realizes what he did and clears his throat before adding

"My apologizes your majesty, it's Weselton, many people keep mispronouncing it the wrong way and it gets a little irritating"

"I understand" Elsa slowly nodded.

"My apologies your majesty once more and have a great night" The Duke replied and soon left Elsa alone.

Elsa was having a bad feeling about the Duke as she was curious on why her father stopped being partners with the Duke. Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when Anna was giggling with Hans as they make their way to Elsa.

"Elsa, I mean...Queen...Me again. Um. Can we ask you for something?" Anna giggled.

"Um...Sure, what do you want from me?" Elsa asked.

"We would like your blessing of our marriage!" Hans replied.

Elsa looks at the couple in great confusion. Marriage? How can it be marriage? Anna just met him, according to Elsa's thought.

"Marriage?" Elsa asked.

"Yes!" Anna happily squealed and hugs Hans.

"I'm sorry, I'm confused" Elsa nervously said/

"Well, we talked for a while and we have so many similarities, plus he is a true gentleman and I like him" Anna explains.

"Princess Anna truly understands me your majesty and likes me for who I am, I would be more than happy to accept her as my queen" Hans added.

"Queen?!" Elsa asked in deep confusion.

"Well we haven't worked out all the details ourselves. We'll need a few days to plan the ceremony. Of course we'll have soup, roast, and ice cream and then-Wait. Would we live here?" Anna excitingly spoke.

"Here?" Elsa gasped as she couldn't believe this was happening.

"Who does that man think he is? No one gets married on the first day they met" Elsa thought to himself.

"Now wait a second here Anna, No one is coming here, No one is getting married" Elsa concluded a bit firmly.

"W-What?" Anna asked a bit heartbroken.

"Anna, Can I speak to you? Alone?" Elsa asked.

"No. Whatever you have to say, you can say to both of us" Anna sternly replied.

Elsa just sighs and said

"Fine. You can't marry a man you just met"

"You can if it's true love" Anna argued.

"Anna, what do you know about true love?" Elsa sighed and shook her head in disbelief

"More than you! All you know is how to shut people out!" Anna snapped.

Elsa felt hurt by that as she looks back to the week after her parents funeral.

She was watching the gates close as Anna enters the room a bit sad

"Why are you closing the gates Elsa?" She asked.

"It's for our own protection, you will not go outside those gates without an escort until my coronation day" Elsa replied.

"What? I don't need an escort! I can take care of myself" Anna argued.

"Don't argue with me Anna, you and I are all we got left in our family, I need to protect you. Other kingdoms may try and claim the throne and I must protect you from harm if anything happens like that" Elsa explains.

"No one wants the throne Elsa, it belongs to you" Anna pointed out.

"Not until after twenty-first birthday Anna, then we can open the gates, in the meantime, they stay shut and we limit our contact with people just to be safe Anna" Elsa replied.

"I know why you're doing this Elsa, it's because of your powers, You can't go anywhere without hurting someone! You're afraid that's why...Heck, you were afraid to go to mother and father's funeral because of that" Anna sternly replied.

Elsa looks at Anna, feeling hurt by her comment as she said

"Just leave Anna..."

"This is not fair Elsa...I don't spend all my life being trapped in this place with you all the time" Anna sobbed and fled.

Elsa looks outside the snowy grounds as tears begin to fall from her eyes.

Elsa snaps out of her thoughts and said

"You asked for my blessing, but my answer is no. Now, Excuse me"

"Your Majesty, if I may ease your..." Hans started.

"No, you may not. And I-I think you should go" Elsa replied a bit firmly to Hans.

She pasts the head guard and adds "The party is over. Close the gates"

"What? Elsa, no. No, wait!" Anna gasped and reaches out to Elsa only to snatch her glove away.

"Give me my glove!" Elsa gasped

"Elsa, please. Please. I can't live like this anymore" Anna begged.

Elsa looks away depressingly and coldly replies

"... Then leave"

Anna steps back a bit in sadness as Elsa started walking out on Anna, to which Anna couldn't take this anymore and angrily asked

"Why are you so afraid all the time?!"

The crowd looks on the argument as Elsa grumbled

"Enough, Anna"

"No. Elsa, stop shutting me out, stop shutting the world out! Just stop and talk to me Elsa!" Anna furiously cried.

"I said, enough!" Elsa angrily exclaimed.

Suddenly her powers were unleashed as ice shoots from Elsa's hand and creates icicle spikes across the floor. The crowd gasped in shock and horror as Anna looks at her sister in shock as she realizes what she has done. She pushed Elsa to reveal her powers.

"Sorcery! I knew there was something dubious going on here" The Duke hissed as he cowardly hid behind his two bodyguards.

"Elsa..." Anna gasped.

Frantic, Elsa ran out of the door and flees before the Duke angrily yelled

"Stop her! Stop her before she uses more of her witchcraft!"

"What?!" Anna exclaimed in disgust.

The two bodyguards chases after Elsa along with the Duke when Anna cried

"Wait! No!"

"Anna!" Hans called out and hurries out with Anna.

* * *

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	6. Let It Go

**Chapter 5: Let It Go**

* * *

Elsa was running for her life as she couldn't believe that this was happening, her powers are exposed and her fears are now true, she's being chased by those who feared and despite her powers. She bursts out of the castle door and was greeted by the people of Arendelle outside, awaiting her presence.

"There she is" One of them cheered.

Elsa hurried along the maze of the crowd as she was frightened and didn't dare to stop to the people who variously spoke out.

"Your Majesty! Long live the Queen!"

Elsa ducks through the crowd, holding her bare hand as she hopes to escape from this waking nightmare that she has yet to avoid.

She then stops before bumping directly into a woman with a baby in her arms as the townswoman notices her looks of concern as she asked

"Your Majesty? Are you all right?"

"N-No" Elsa gasped in fear.

"There she is! Stop her!"

The crowd and Elsa look over to see the Duke and his henchmen.

"Stay away from me!" Elsa pleaded.

"People of Arendelle, Your queen is a monster, she has wicked powers that is a danger to you all" The Duke warned.

The crowd gasped in horror and disgust for they believed the Duke is spewing horrific nonscene to them.

"How dare you!" One of the townspeople shouted.

"Don't you realize who you are speaking to?!" Another one angrily said.

"But it's true" The Duke pleaded.

"Please, stay away from me, Stay away!" Elsa begged

She backs away a bit until she accidentally knocks into the fountain and grabs its edge. The waters freeze at her touch as of shock and fear sweep over the crowd.

"You see?! She's a witch! Arrest her!" The Duke angrily accused.

"I am not a witch, leave me alone!" Elsa shouted.

Anna and Hans bursts out of the other door near Elsa as Anna cried

"Elsa!"

The princess then sees the Duke's henchmen grabbing crossbows from the guards and shoves them aside to the hard ground before pointing the crossbows at the queen.

"No! Put your weapons down now!" Anna ordered.

"If she tries to flee, shoot her" The Duke whispered to the henchmen.

Hans rushes to the henchman and struggles to their weapons off.

"In the name of the Queen of Arendelle, I order you to put your weapons down" Hans grunted.

Suddenly the two henchmen accidentally pull the triggers of the crossbows as arrows fly to Elsa as she cries out

"No!"

Suddenly Elsa's powers magic accidentally shoots from her hand and knocks the arrows away before it turns the staircase into ice causing the thugs and the Duke fall.

"Monster... Monster!" The Duke angrily shrieked.

Elsa looks at the crowd as they were afraid of her now, she looks at Anna who desperately pleaded Elsa to come with her but Elsa knew that she knew all is lost for her as she flees from the palace.

"Elsa! Wait!" Anna cried out.

As Anna follows her sister, Elsa runs out of the gates and down to

the shore of the sea as the ground below her starts to freeze, she takes one step forward as more ice begins to grow on the water as she looks back to see Anna heading her way.

"Forgive me Elsa...but I don't belong here anymore" Elsa sadly whispered.

She runs through the sea as every step she takes creates a path of ice for her until she reaches to the other side and flees to the mountains.

"Elsa" Anna cried out then slips on the ice as Hans helps her up and holds her gently before he gasped

"Look! The fjord!"

The ice spreads out until the entire fjord and all of Arendelle became a frozen city.

Hans and Anna move through the confused crowd as snow begins to fall from the sky.

"Snow? It's...snow...in July?" One of the townspeople spoke out.

"...Are you all right?" Hans asked in concern.

"No" Anna shook her head.

"Did you know?" Hans asked.

"Well...yes...but she's not dangerous" Anna answered.

"Ah-ha! I knew it! You knew about this sorcery business, Is there sorcery in you, too? Are you a monster, too?!" The Duke angrily snapped at Anna.

Anna furiously marches his way to the Duke who then hid behind his two thugs like a coward as she snapped back

"No! I'm completely ordinary"

"And the queen is not a monster" Hans sternly said to the Duke.

"She nearly killed me!" The Duke argued.

"Well you and your buffoons tried to kill her!" Anna argued back.

"Because she's a monster, she is unfit to be queen and sorcery is art of the devil himself. She has cursed this land! She must be stopped!" The Duke hissed.

Anna has had enough of the Duke as she called out

"Guards!"

A couple of Arendelle guards approaches behind the Duke and his thugs when Anna added

"Arrest them and lock them in the dungeon"

"W-What?! On what charges?!" The Duke gasped.

"For treason and attempted murder on the queen" Anna replied.

"Take them away, men" said Hans.

The guards dragged the struggling men away as the Duke cried

"You can't do this! I am not the monster here! That witch is! Let me go!"

Anna looks at Hans and the crowd sadly and said

"The queen is not a witch, she has being blessed by the magical gifts from the trolls...as strange as it sounds but it's true...This incident tongiht was an accident. She was scared. She didn't mean it. She didn't mean any of this... Tonight was my fault. I pushed her. So I'm the one that needs to go after her"

"What?" Hans asked.

"Bring me my horse, please" Anna called out to the Royal Handler.

"Anna, no. It's too dangerous" Hans replied.

"Elsa's not dangerous. I'll bring her back, and I'll make this right" Anna said.

The Royal Handler brings Anna her horse and a cloak as she gets on the horse before Hans said

"I'm coming with you"

"No, I need you here to take care of Arendelle" Anna desperately pleaded

"On my honor" Hans bows before her.

"I leave Prince Hans in charge!" Anna announced to the crowd.

"Are you sure you can trust her? I don't want you getting hurt" Hans asked.

"She's my sister; she would never hurt me" Anna concluded as she then rides her horse out of the gates and soon out of Arendelle and begins her search for her sister.

* * *

Meanwhile, Elsa was all alone in the North Mountains as she looks around to see that she was all alone and outcast from Arendelle. She then looks onward and sings

_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight_

_Not a footprint to be seen_

_A kingdom of isolation,_

_And it looks like I'm the queen._

_The wind is howling like this swirling storm inside_

_Couldn't keep it in, heaven knows I tried!_

_Don't let them in, don't let them see_

_Be the good girl you always have to be_

_Conceal, don't feel, don't let them know_

_Well, now they know!_

Elsa took her last glove and begins to do what she was destined to do ever since she was born, be the woman she was born to be.

_Let it go, let it go_

_Can't hold it back anymore_

_Let it go, let it go_

_Turn away and slam the door!_

_I don't care_

_What they're going to say_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway!_

She decides that it's time to forget about the days of Arendelle and move on for her to hopefully have a good future but she creates a small snowman to keep in memory of her sister as she then continues walking and continues singing

_It's funny how some distance_

_Makes everything seem small_

_And the fears that once controlled me_

_Can't get to me at all!_

_It's time to see what I can do_

_To test the limits and break through_

_No right, no wrong, no rules for me I'm free!_

_Let it go, let it go_

_I am one with the wind and sky_

_Let it go, let it go_

_You'll never see me cry!_

_Here I stand_

_And here I'll stay_

_Let the storm rage on!_

She stands on the edge of a cliff and then uses her ice powers to create smooth glassy stairs made of pure ice as she walks to the other side of the mountain from those stairs and in the middle of the other side of the mountain, she stomps her foot down and begins to create her icy kingdom.

_My power flurries through the air into the ground_

_My soul is spiraling in frozen fractals all around_

_And one thought crystallizes like an icy blast_

As she builds her kingdom, she looks at the crown that she was crowned from Arendelle and throws it away.

_I'm never going back,_

_The past is in the past!_

Elsa uses her powers to create a beautiful dress made of smooth ice and snow as she walks around her newly builded kingdom with grace and happiness she had never felt in her entire life as she cheers

_Let it go, let it go_

_And I'll rise like the break of dawn_

_Let it go, let it go_

_That perfect girl is gone!_

_Here I stand_

_In the light of day_

_Let the storm rage on,_

_The cold never bothered me anyway!_

* * *

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	7. Reunion?

**Chapter 6: Reunion?**

* * *

The next day, Elsa was getting used to her lonely yet free new life of hers in her new icy kingdom as she looks out of the mountains, watching the birds fly in the sky and wonders what it being like if people can accept her with her powers.

Suddenly she heard a faint voicing calling her name and looks around to see if anyone was around.

"H-Hello?" She called out.

Soon the voice spoke out Elsa's name again, only this time, Elsa can hear Anna's voice.

"Anna?" Elsa gasped.

"Elsa? It's me...Anna!" Anna called out, looking for her sister.

"How the heck did she find me?" Elsa asked to herself.

She quickly heads down to the front of the castle entrance and sees Anna looking around in amazement of Elsa's ice kingdom before the queen said.

"Anna"

Anna quickly turns and sees Elsa stepping out of the shadows onto a balcony. Anna can't help but be struck by Elsa's new looks of her beauty and such as the Snow Queen.

"Whoa...Elsa, you look different... It's a good different... And this place is amazing" Anna said.

Elsa smiles and replied

"Thank you, I never knew what I was capable of"

"...I'm so sorry about what happened. I didn't mean to—" Anna started.

"No, it's okay. You don't have to apologize... But you should probably go, please" Elsa replied as she steps back.

"But Elsa—" Anna tried to protested.

"You belong in Arendelle" said Elsa.

"So do you" Anna pointed out.

"No, I belong here. Alone. Where I can be who I am without hurting anybody" Elsa denied.

"...Actually, about that—" Anna started.

Suddenly the door opened as Elsa asked in confusion

"Wait. What is that?"

A small live snowman came rushing to Elsa as he cheered

"Hi! I'm Olaf and I like warm hugs!"

Elsa looks at the snowman known as Olaf in confusion as she gasped

"Olaf?"

Olaf stops beside Anna, looks up at Elsa, intimidated and said "You built me. You remember that? "

Elsa was astonished that she created something alive with her magical powers and asked Olaf

"And you're alive?"

"Um...I think so?" Olaf replied a bit nervously.

Anna kneels down beside Olaf and said

"He's just like the one we built as kids...We were so close. We can be like that still Elsa, come home with me...We can sort this all out"

Elsa smiles for a while until she remembers the moment when she accidently nearly killed Anna and the memories of last night when she was outcast by the people and the Duke of Weselton.

"No, we can't. I'm sorry but I can't go back...Goodbye, Anna" Elsa sadly refused.

She was about to leave when Anna called out

"Elsa, wait! Please don't run away"

"Anna please understand, I'm just trying to protect you" Elsa replied as she continues to flee upstairs to which, Anna pursues after her while saying

"You don't have to protect me. I'm not afraid. Please don't shut me out again. Please don't slam the door...You don't have to keep your distance anymore"

She reaches the top floor with Elsa and continues

"Cause for the first time in forever, I finally understand

For the first time in forever, We can fix this hand in hand

We can head down this mountain together, You don't have to live in fear 'Cause for the first time in forever, I will be right here"

Elsa just sighs but turns back with a small smile and replied

"Anna, Please go back home, your life awaits

Go enjoy the sun and open up the gates"

"Yeah, but –" Anna started but Elsa interrupted

"I know you mean well, but leave me be

Yes, I'm alone, but I'm alone and free

Just stay away and you'll be safe from me"

Anna begins to think that Elsa has no idea about Arendelle being a frozen wasteland as she nervously said.

"Actually we're not"

"What do you mean you're not?" Elsa asked.

"I get the feeling you don't know" Anna replied.

"What do I not know?" Elsa asked again a bit demanding

"Arendelle's in deep, deep, deep, deep snow" Anna nervously confessed.

"What?" Elsa asked in confusion.

"You've kind of set off a huge winter... everywhere in Arendelle, It's all completely frozen now like this castle only...it's not so good" Anna explains

Elsa looks at her sister in horror as she stutters

"Everywhere?"

"It's okay, you can just unfreeze it" Anna soothed.

"No, I can't, I - I don't know how!" Elsa frighteningly replied as she begins to panic.

"Sure you can! I know you can!" Anna encouraged Elsa.

Elsa looks around as snowflakes begins to flow around her as she thinks

"No...I'm such a fool, I can't be free! No escape from the storm inside of me! I can't control the curse!"

Elsa's powers made the castle more darker and more dangerous with sharp icicles as Anna notices this and said

"Elsa, please! Calm down! Everything is going to be OK"

"Anna, please, you'll only make it worse!" Elsa cried.

"Don't panic Elsa, Calm down!" Anna continues to try and desperately ease her sister's panic.

"You're not safe here!" Elsa pleaded.

"Elsa please, calm down and we'll set everything right again, I promise" Anna said as she moves closer through the violent snowflake storm around Elsa.

"Elsa! Elsa!" Anna cried.

Elsa's fear, so strong, sucks the blizzard back into her before she reaches her peak and screams"I CAN'T!" and then it bursts out, unwittingly, like a sharp snowflake.

Anna is suddenly struck right in the heart as she gasps out in pain and stumbles back before she falls to the floor. Elsa looks back and gasped in alarmed when she sees Anna on the floor but before she could reach out to her sister, Olaf and a man rush into the room to Anna's side.

"Anna! Are you okay?" The man asked in concern.

"I'm okay... I'm fine" Anna replied as she hides the pain in her chest.

Elsa had no idea what was going and why she is with another man but soon she didn't care about this anymore, she can't be with her sister ever again after what happened now as she looks at Anna and said

"You have to go Anna"

"No, I know we can figure this out together!" Anna refused.

"How? What power do you have to stop this winter? To stop me?!" Elsa sternly asked

Sadly, Anna doesn't have the answer when the man sees spiky ice shadows creeping down the icy walls of Elsa's kingdom before he said

"Anna, I think we should go"

"Get out of here Anna and please for your own safety, don't ever come back" Elsa sadly yet coldly replied.

"No. I'm not leaving without you!" Anna cried.

Elsa nearly felt tears in her eyes but she coldly looks back at Anna and replies

"Yes, you are..."

Elsa waves her arms and builds a giant, menacing snowman with her powers. Soon the giant snowman grabs both Anna, Olaf and the man before Elsa said to her snowman

"Take them back near Arendelle"

The giant snowman nodded and carries the trio out of the castle as Elsa sadly watches Anna trying to get out of the snowman's grip and cries out

"Elsa! Please don't do this! Elsa! ELSA!"

Elsa just looks onward with tears in her eyes but soon wipes them away as she knew that she did what she had to do but her fear was getting stronger and she is slowly losing hope for a new chance of a happy life as she wanders inside and whispers to herself.

"Get it together. Control it. Don't feel. Don't feel. Don't FEEL!"

She looks around to see that her new kingdom is turning into a nightmare version of her own prison.

"What am I going to do?" Elsa sadly asked to herself.

* * *

**Poor Elsa, things are become worse for her**

**Now that Anna is being returned to Arendelle with Olaf and the man (Kristoff, you know who it is but this is from Elsa's point of view)**

**What will happen now?  
**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	8. Betrayal

**Chapter 7: Betrayal**

* * *

Suddenly Elsa saw a glowing ball of light near her as it soon expands to a circle mirror that shows the night where Elsa and her family went to the trolls years ago

"I remember this place..." Elsa as she watches the memory

_As one of the mother trolls stay with the girls, The King and Queen follows Mezon and Pabbie to a private spot before Mezon spoke_

_"I had a vision..."_

_"A vision?" The King asked in confusion._

_"Mezon is a soothsayer" Pabbie explained._

_"I'm afraid your daughter Elsa will bring the end of Arendelle" Mezon sadly announced._

_"What?" Both the King and Queen gasped._

_"Mezon...I hope you're joking" Pabbie sighed._

_"I'm afraid not, foreseeing the future is nothing to joke about" Mezon replied._

_"What do you mean Elsa will bring the end of Arendelle?" The King asked in concern._

_"Her powers will destroy Arendelle and bring an eternal winter to those who stand in her way" Mezon explains._

_"But why?! Elsa is a good girl, she wouldn't hurt anyone" The queen panicked._

_"She did hurt your other daughter...She'll destroy Arendelle in the end no matter what she does" Mezon pointed out._

_"Mezon! Just because you can predict the future does not mean it cannot be change" Pabbie pointed out a bit sternly._

_"...That is true but every path I see of Elsa will still be the same...She'll turn wicked like her frozen powers and become dangerous to the world" Mezon replied._

_"No! You're wrong, Elsa is not wicked! She's a good girl and we'll raise her to understand the differences between good and evil. She'll be good, I know she will! She doesn't want to hurt people you heard her words yourself" The King angrily said._

_"Don't get mad at me...I'm just saying what the future holds..." Mezon whispered and walks away._

Soon the vision vanishes as Elsa was shocked beyond belief as she nearly falls back but kept her balance as she gasped out

"I...I destroyed Arendelle...Is this really happening now?! Have I doomed Arendelle? My family's kingdom?!"

"Not quite..."

Elsa turns to see Mezon next to her as she jumped a bit until Mezon bows before her and adds

"Your majesty"

"I remember you...Y-You're the brother of the leader of the trolls" Elsa replied.

"Yes, Pabbie is my brother and I am Mezon, the soothsayer" said Mezon.

"Why are you here?" Elsa asked.

"To warn you about your path...As soon as the next kin of Arendelle falls, you will bring Arendelle to destruction and turn everything you know into an eternal winter" said Mezon.

"But I've already put Arendelle into winter...So...it's done already" Elsa sighed.

"We'll see" Mezon nodded.

"If you're here to warn me then why did you say to my parents that I can't change my path" Elsa asked.

"Of course you can't but I'm here to warn you about the next path of your life, Someone will come and offer you to be the peace and love of your heart and soul...unless you can thaw it and accept it, nothing is going to change your path of lonely coldness...You'll just forever be alone in the end should you avoid this path" Mezon explained.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"...You will learn...in time" Mezon replied before he vanishes like dust blowing in the wind.

"WAIT!" Elsa cried out but it was too late, Mezon was already gone.

Elsa was now confused about everything thus it didn't made her stop to think that things are about to go worse around here.

* * *

Back at Arendelle, the cold is getting stronger and heavier as people were freezing to death. Soon a man, name Kristoff, rides Anna back to Arendelle with his reindeer Sven as Olaf the snowman was hiding from afar.

Soon the ladies thanked Kristoff for returning Anna as the two bided goodbye and good luck before the maids and Gerda took Anna inside the castle.

"Come on boy, let's go" Kristoff sadly said as Sven follows him sadly too.

In the castle, Hans stands with the dignitaries and guards as they tried to stop him from going back out

"I'm going out to look for Princess Anna"

"You cannot risk going out there" One of the men protested.

"If anything happens to her-" Hans started

"If anything happens to the Princess, you are all Arendelle has left" Another man spoke out.

Hans looks out of the window and wonders what could he do if he was Arendelle's last hope. Just then the door opens and Gerda and Kai bring in Anna.

"He's in here. Prince Hans" Kai called out.

"Anna!" Hans said in relief as he rushes to Anna before she falls into his arms.

"You're so cold" He gasped out.

"Hans, you have to kiss me" Anna weakly pleaded.

"What?" Hans asked in confusion.

"Now. Here we go" Anna coughed as she tries to kiss him, but is too weak to pull herself up in his arms.

"We'll give you two some privacy" said Gerda as everyone leaves

Hans lies Anna down on the couch and asked

"What happened out there?"

"Elsa struck me with her powers" Anna sadly coughed.

"You said she'd never hurt you" Hans said.

"I was wrong...She froze my heart and only an act of true love can save me" Anna sadly replied as she shivers more.

"A true love's kiss" Hans smiles and nods.

Hans and Anna then slowly leans in to kiss. But then Hans stops where he was and adds with a devious grin

"Oh, Anna. If only there was someone out there who loved you"

"What...?" Anna asked in confusions as she turns to see him walking to a window

"There never was a thing called true love" Hans replied as he closes the curtains

"Y-you said you did love me" Anna coughed.

"As thirteenth in line in my own kingdom, I didn't stand a chance. I knew, I'd have to marry into the throne somewhere..." Hans explained while putting out the candles.

"What-what are you talking about?" Anna asked in fear.

"As heir, Elsa was preferable, of course, but no one was getting anywhere with her. But you...You were so desperate for love, you were willing to marry me, just like that!" Hans evilly chuckled.

He picks up a pitcher of water and goes to the fireplace before adding

"I figured after we married, I'd have to stage a little accident for Elsa.

He pours water onto the fire, putting it out. Anna reaches out to stop him, but collapses onto the floor as she cries

"Hans, no! Stop!"

"But then she doomed herself, and you were dumb enough to go after her" Hans mocked her.

"Please..." Anna weakly begged.

"All that's left now is to... kill Elsa and bring back summer" Hans smirked.

"You're no match for Elsa" Anna snapped.

"No, YOU'RE no match for Elsa. I, on the other hand, am the hero who's going to save Arendelle from destruction" Hans sneered.

"You won't get away with this...!" Anna angrily snapped.

Hans walks to the door and turns back with a devious smirk before concluding

"Oh... I already have"

He shuts the door and locks it behind him as Anna tries to crawl her way out of the room but soon she felt ice beginning to crawl onto her like a snake shedding its skin.

"H-Help!" Anna gasped out desperately.

But it was useless, she was dying as she lies on the floor while the ice consumes her before she gasped out with her last breath

"Elsa..."

And within seconds, she was now a frozen lifeless statue on the ground...Princess Anna is dead...

Hans went into the hallway where the other dignitaries are at as he comes in, brilliantly faking his heart broken face.

"Prince Hans?" One of the men said.

"Princess Anna is...dead" Hans gasped out.

The dignitaries gasped in horror and shock as another one exclaimed

"What happened to her?!"

"She was killed by Queen Elsa" Hans sobbed his crocodile tears.

"Her own sister" Kai asked in alarmed.

"At least we got to say our marriage vows...before she died in my arms" Hans replied through his 'display' of grief.

"What happens now?" Gerda sobbed.

"Prince Hans...Arendelle now looks up to you" A third one of the dignitaries said

"With a heavy heart, I charge Queen Elsa of Arendelle with treason and sentence her to death...First...Release the Duke of Weselton and his men from their cells...I require his help" Hans announced.

* * *

**Elsa has being warned of her future**

**And now Anna is dead as Hans betrayed her and all of Arendelle is in his hands now**

**Now they're about to go after Elsa but will she be the one to tears Hans down?**

**What happens next?  
**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	9. Cold Battle

**Chapter 8: Cold Battle**

* * *

Soon the Duke of Weselton along with his thugs approached Hans in anger as the Duke exclaimed

"Well I hope you finally come to your sense boy, the treatment in Arendelle is unacceptable! I've being in jailed for trying to save this place from a witch!"

"Hold your tongue Weselton! I've brought you here to inform that you were right, Elsa is a monster, she's murdered her own sister..." Hans sternly spoke.

The Duke of Weselton was silent for a moment before nodding and clearing his throat

"I see...that...*ahem*...This is unfortunate and my condolences..." He softly apologized.

"I've summoned you here because I want you and your thugs to join with the soldiers and help them being Elsa to justice" Hans replied.

"Me?! B-But I can't fight! I'm too old and weak!" The Duke frightfully said.

"Don't be foolish, Weselton, You won't fight her...But you will get the chance to bring me her head and I shall reward anything" Hans said.

"Anything?" The Duke asked.

"Yes" Hans nodded.

The Duke grinned and clears his throat before asking

"Where shall we find the witch, your highness?"

"According to where Anna came back, she came from the North Mountains and I'm suspecting that's where her sister is" Hans replied.

"How do you know that?" The Duke asked.

Soon Hans looks up to see dark clouds surrounding the North Mountains and when the Duke looks out there, Hans replied

"Does that answer your question?"

"Yes" The Duke nodded.

Later on, Elsa was still trying to calm down so she wouldn't lose control of her powers when she heard footsteps coming towards the door as she prepares herself to strike just in case until she sees Olaf running up to the floor and was panting.

"Oh boy, I'm out of shape" Olaf panted.

"Olaf? What are you doing here?" Elsa asked.

"Elsa, something bad is happening, Some mean men are coming with an old ugly dude with a funny beard" Olaf warned.

"The Duke of Weselton?!" Elsa gasped.

Suddenly she hears marching outside as she opens the doors on top of her kingdom and sees Arendelle soldiers with the Duke of Weselton and his thugs.

"Arendelle soldiers? Why are they here?!" Elsa asked in shock.

"Behold, gentlemen! The witch's lair! Be careful inside gentlemen but remember she must be killed no matter what" The Duke said to the men.

Elsa glares at the Duke and yells

"You are not welcome in my castle!"

The men looked up to see Elsa as the Duke glares back at her.

"There she is, Prepare to attack, gentlemen" The Duke growled.

"I command you all to leave this place and return to Arendelle at once!" Elsa shouted.

"A Duke follows no orders from a witch!" The Duke hissed.

"You are no Duke, Weaselton...You're a spineless old coward!" Elsa hissed back.

The Duke grew angrier at Elsa as he bellows

"Kill her!"

The men fire their crossbows at Elsa as she slams the top doors inside before Olaf cries

"You have to get out of here Elsa or they'll kill you"

"No! I'm not going to run this time...They've being warned, now I'm going to send them back" Elsa refused.

She then stomps her feet on the ground as soon she begins to create an army of giant snow men like her last one she created to keep Anna and the others out.

"We're under attack, Protect your queen and send them back to where they come" Elsa commanded the snow men.

The leader, Marshmallow nods and roars to inform the others to attack. Soon they stomped outside and begin to fight the soldiers.

"What the?!" The Duke asked.

"W-What do we do now?" One of the Duke's thugs asked.

Soon the Duke sees the front door opened as he said

"Follow me boys"

The Duke and his thugs quickly enter the castle as Elsa watches the rest of her army defeating the soldiers as they fled from her castle. Suddenly she turns to see the Duke and her thugs aiming their weapons at her.

"We got you now, witch" The Duke hissed.

"Leave now or so help me, I won't hesitate to stop you"

"Fire!" The Duke ordered his thugs.

As soon as the thugs and the Duke fire their crossbows, Elsa stops them with her ice shield. Eventually she knew that's no stopping them, it's to fight or die now. And so without a moment sooner, Elsa uses his powers to pin the Duke and his two thugs to the wall with ice spikes, with one ice spike pointing each to their necks.

Elsa then destroys the weapons with her ice powers before walking to the trapped men.

"You men and your weapons, without them, you're just useless and weak...Never mess with the power of ice and snow" Elsa sternly said.

"P-Please! Don't kill us!" The Duke panicked.

"Kill you? No...I'm not gonna kill you but this is your last warning, leave now and never come back" Elsa warned before letting the men go and staying cautious.

The Duke just then chuckles deviously

"You little fool, you don't even have the guts to save yourself, now we're going to end this winter once and for all"

Elsa couldn't believe it, she spared their lives and they're still going to kill her. She glares at them as ice begins to grew more around the walls.

"If you lay a hand on me Weaselton, My sister will have all of your heads chopped off" Elsa threatened.

"Your sister is dead, witch" The Duke hissed.

Elsa's glare vanished suddenly as those words hit her like an arrow to her heart as she slowly spoke out

"W...What?"

"Your sister is dead, her body is nothing but a frozen statue..." The Duke venomously replied.

Elsa step back a bit as she soon remembers hitting her chest with her powers before she suddenly remembers what Pabble says about the heart is not so easily healed by magic when she was a young girl. She was frightened of what the Duke says was true but she tries to deny it.

"No...No you're lying...She's not dead!" Elsa denied.

"Your sister is dead, you killed her and all of Arendelle is doomed because of you!" The Duke accused.

"N-No..." Elsa sobbed.

"Now you will be punished by death as we will finally end your demonic life!" The Duke announced as the thugs pull out their daggers and moves in closer to Elsa.

Elsa has finally reached her limit as she furiously turns back at the trio and screams

"Shut up!"

She waves her hands upwards as ice spikes quickly rise and pieced through the thugs's chest like swords, killing them instantly as the Duke cried out in alarm. Elsa's rage didn't stop as she glares at the Duke before growling out

"Get out...Get out!"

She waves her hands once more as a gust of strong wind blew the Duke away as the old man trips over the icicle stairs and falls down screaming until Elsa heard a sick crunch and thump below as she looks down to see the Duke at the entrance, dead with his skull cracked wide open and his neck twisted a bit.

Blood was leaking out of the Duke's mouth and skull before Elsa felt more blood from the Duke's thugs as their bodies were hanging from the ice spikes that stabbed through their chests. Elsa soon realizes what she's done as Olaf was shocked too before he whimpers

"W-What did you do?"

Elsa was lost for words, she didn't want to hurt anyone nor kill anyone. She just wanted to be alone and free but even sadly that wish couldn't come true. She looks at Olaf before sobbing

"Go to Arendelle and find Anna...please"

"Elsa-!" Olaf started.

"Go..." Elsa stuttered.

"Elsa, listen to me, I-!" Olaf started again.

"Just go! Get out! Just don't come back till you find Anna! Get out!" Elsa cried.

Olaf tearfully left the castle as Elsa flees to next room where it was quiet and empty as she leans on her icy throne and begins to sob and panic before more icicle spikes spreads around the kingdom like vines.

* * *

**Poor Elsa**

**The news of her dead sister being deviously spoken by the Duke made her rage made her killed the Duke of Weselton and his thugs**

**Now she summoned Olaf to see if the rumors were true**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	10. Falling To Darkness

**Chapter 9: Falling To Darkness**

* * *

Elsa waited and waited for hours for Olaf to return until come nightfall, The snowman sadly returns to the castle.

"Well?" Elsa asked. "What of my sister?! Is she OK?!"

"The mean old man was right" Olaf sobbed. "Anna is dead"

Elsa's heart felt like it stopped as her world was slowly trembling to the ground as she steps back a bit and only falls down but collects herself back out before gasping out.

"H-How?!"

"She turned into ice and I saw that mean prince called Hans smashed her to pieces"

Elsa looks at the snowman in complete horror as she begins to suspect why Hans was so willingly to marry Anna. The throne. She suspected that Hans wanted Elsa and Anna out of the picture so that he can be king of Arendelle.

"No...No!" Elsa screamed as she fled out of the castle.

"Elsa!" Olaf cried but cannot follow her as he sadly watches her flee out of the mountains.

Soon Elsa arrives at the location where her parents were buried as she then sees a new grave in the middle of her parents' graves. The Duke was right, Anna is dead because of her powers.

Elsa kneels before Anna's grave and grieves loudly on her tomb for a long while.

"This is all my fault...I'm so sorry Anna, I never meant to hurt you" Elsa cried.

She looks around her as he icicle powers are making the grass frozen around her as she cries out "Why must my powers be a curse?! Why can't I control it?! Why must I be the one to suffer?!"

"I could ask the same for you Elsa"

The woman turns to see Hans in his grey mourning suit with his sword pointed at her.

"You...Stay away from me..." Elsa warned.

"I'm not going anywhere Elsa, we knew you would come here sooner or later to face your crimes" said Hans.

"I never meant to hurt anyone but you...you don't care for Anna, you care only for the throne!" Elsa angrily accused.

"Your words are nothing to us Elsa, you turn Arendelle into a frozen prison then you murdered your own sister in cold blood. We found your kingdom a while ago and learned that you also murdered the Duke of Weselton and his men...Forgive me but you're the real villain here, I care for Arendelle...unlike you" Hans coldly replied.

"You bastard! Give me one good reason I should not turn your heart into ice right now" Elsa hissed.

"Guards!" Hans cried out.

Soon all of Arendelle guards came running to Elsa as they pointed their crossbows at Elsa. Elsa knew she stands no chance but she doesn't care anymore if she was to die, at least she can kill the man who betrayed her sister and turn Arendelle against her.

She fires an icicle spear at Hans but the man dodges it as three arrows were fire at Elsa, the first arrow hitting her arm, the second one hitting her leg and the third one hits her waist. Elsa cried out in agony before she falls to the ground, allowing the guards to seize as one of them holds a knife to Elsa's throat.

"You foolish girl, you just don't know when you are beaten...Now it's time to face your punishment" Hans sneered.

He and the guards took Elsa to her ice kingdom which was sadly destroyed, thanks to the angry mob of Arendelle, Elsa fears for the worst of Olaf but luckly for him, he managed to escaped before the people of Arendelle got to the castle.

As Elsa was being brought to the cliff of the mountain, she sees the angry faces of the people that she once loved and care for, Now being turned against and hated out of fear because of Han's lies.

"People of Arendelle, the time of justice is now" Hans announced.

The crowd cheered while some of them shouted hateful things to Elsa as she cried out

"I protected you people and I kept Arendelle in it's place since the day my parents died and this is how you repay me?! You don't know the real truth, Hans doesn't care for you, he just wants the throne and nothing more"

The people of Arendelle however do not believe as they boo at her and spew more hateful things to her. Elsa couldn't believe this was happening as Hans points his sword at Elsa and calls out

"For the death of Princess Anna of Arendelle and the attack on Arendelle with her witchcraft, I hereby sentence Queen Elsa of Arendelle to death"

The crowd cheered in a thunderous applause before Hans leans in close to Elsa and with a devious grin, he whispered

"Don't feel so bad, Your sister did thought I was no match for you before I left her there to die..."

Elsa glares at Hans furiously now knowing that it was all his fault that Anna is dead. He could have saved her but he didn't.

"If I get out of this alive...I will hunt you down and turn you into frozen ice and smash you to pieces like you did to my sister" Elsa angrily threatened.

"Oh really? I doubt that witch" Hans smirked at her before the guards tied her arms and legs up.

"Any last words, witch?" Hans asked.

"You'll be sorry...You will _all _be sorry" Elsa angrily cries out.

Hans then pushes Elsa down the cliff as the snow queen falls down into the darkness before the people of Arendelle heard a loud thud before seconds later; the snow begins to thaw as summer was slowly returning back to Arendelle.

"The winter is over and the witch is dead!" Hans announced to which the people of Arendelle cheered.

"It is with great heart that I wish to help you people by staying in Arendelle and become your future king" Hans added.

"For everything you've done for us, your highness, we would be honoured if you were to be king of Arendelle" One of the royal dignitaries replied.

"Then it shall be so" Hans concluded.

"All hail the new king of Arendelle" The captain of the guards called out.

The people of Arendelle bowed before Hans and cheered

"Hail King Hans, Hail King Hans, Long live the king, Long live the king!"

Down below the cliff, Olaf rushes to the body of Elsa as he shook her sadly, whimpering "Elsa...Elsa?"

Suddenly a figure approaches Olaf and Elsa before taking the body of the snow queen with it.

"W-What are you doing?" Olaf asked.

"Follow me...She's not dead yet...I shall fix her up but we must hurry" The figure answered while walking as Olaf follows the figure.

* * *

**Poor Elsa**

**All of Arendelle have turned against her all because of her powers and the lies of Hans despite after everything she's done for them.**

**Hans has betrayed Elsa by leaving Anna to die and lays all the blame to Elsa and is now to be King of Arendelle**

**Elsa's kingdom is now destroyed and is presume dead as summer has return to Arendelle.**

**But who is this figure that took Elsa and what did it ****mean that she's not dead yet?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	11. Reborn

**Chapter 10: Reborn**

* * *

As soon as the figure takes Elsa to an underground cave with Olaf, he begins to chant an ancient language as ice begins to foam around the snow queen. A small blue light was shown under the icicle like coffin until the figure stops chanting the ice breaks to pieces.

"W-What did you do?" Olaf asked in fear.

The figure ignores Olaf before Elsa begins to rise up as she was being reborn. Her hair was a little shortened and it's no longer blonde for it is now black as the night and her face was pale as white like snow. Her fingernails were sharpened, her eyes were a deep blue but her icy dress remains the same.

"Where...Where am I?" Elsa whispered.

"You are being brought back from near death thanks to me" said the figure.

Elsa turns to see the figure as it takes off its hood and reveals to be Mezon, Pabbie's brother.

"You!" Elsa gasped.

"Surprise? I would think so" Mezon nodded.

"I don't understand why are you saving me? I thought you were just a soothsayer" said Elsa.

"That's just one of my acts that my naive brother wants to see" said Mezon.

"Then...what are you?" Elsa asked.

"Elsa, I am more than a soothsayer, I'm a powerful troll with magic way more powerful than Pabbie. Unfortunately all the trolls including my brother fear me if they think my powers will destroy their world and make the humans hate us more than we already are..." said Mezon.

"Then...what you say is true...I will destroy Arendelle" Elsa sighed.

"Who says you can't?" Mezon chuckled.

Elsa looks at Mezon in confusion and snapped "You did! You said my path was not possible for changing"

"I say things to make anyone believe it...The truth is you can change your path and future but only if you want...You can walk away and keep hiding from those who want to kill you or you can fight back and finally be free" said Mezon.

"What do you mean?" Elsa asked.

"Elsa...These people are never going to understand you or any of us, they see us as monsters that need to die and that is something that should not go on. We only want to live like they do, free and happy but no...Every time we try to do good for them, they immediately spew their hated at us and try to have us destroy after all we've done for them...I said to Pabbie we should punish those humans for their horrible deeds but they don't understand and Pabbie thought I was being crue" Mezon explains.

"I see..." Elsa nodded as she understands what that's like.

"He reckons my actions are evil but the truth is Elsa, there is no such thing as good and evil...The only thing that exist in this world is to live your life, protect yourself from others even if it means destroying those who are selfish and naive" Mezon said.

"But...I'm not a murderer" said Elsa.

"Of course you're not...Do you think your sister's death has anything to do with you? Hans left her there to die, you didn't kill her...Hans did" said Mezon.

"But I froze her heart" Elsa protested sadly.

"That didn't kill her though, She had the chance to do an act of true love...but she chose the wrong person, so how can it be your fault? You may have frozen her heart but you didn't murder her by leaving her to die...did you?" Mezon pointed out.

Elsa thought about it for a moment as everything Mezon says is making her believe that Hans killed her and how everyone was selfish to her just because of her powers after being a loyal and fair queen to her.

"No...It was Hans" said Elsa.

"Exactly, Your people turned against you thanks to the Duke and Hans...If it wasn't for them, You would have never lost control of you powers, Arendelle would never have being frozen, your sister would have being alive and you would have being free but no, they hurt you, they made you lose your sister, they blamed you, hated you and then they almost killed you...and you're just going to let them go?" Mezon coldy replied.

Soon Elsa remembers everything the villagers, Hans and even the Duke did to her when they found out she had powers and was accused for a witch. She even remembers being bullied by the young girls when she was little and nearly made her lose control. She starts to accept the fact that no one will be thankful for her, no one will like her and everyone will try to destroy her if she is found alive and if they ever found out more of her powers in the future.

"You're right...I did everything for them and they betrayed me, they abused me and if it wasn't for Hans, Anna would have being alive and all that...I'm tired of hiding of fear, I'm tired of being accused of being the monster...So be it then" Elsa sternly said.

"So what are you planning to do Elsa?" Mezon asked.

Elsa looks at her new looks through the mirror in Mezon's cave and sternly said

"Let all of Arendelle be agreed, I'm wicked through and through...Since I cannot success in Anna saving her, I promise no good deed will I ever do again" Elsa swore.

"Elsa—!" Olaf started.

"Don't say anything Olaf, I had enough of everyone not listening to me, not leaving me alone and treating me like I'm nothing but disgust to them...If I have to destroy Arendelle to punish them and avenge my sister...Let my reign of destruction begin" Elsa coldly hissed.

She soon storms out of the cave as thunder and lightning can be heard as Elsa sets off her icy powers around everywhere she goes once more.

"W-What's gonna happen now?" Olaf whimpered.

"My little snow friend, She is about to bring justice to those who have wronged her" Mezon replied.

"Can you um...help me? As much as I love summer, I don't wanna melt" said Olaf as he noticed that since summer is back, he's being slowly melting due to warm heat.

"Hang on" said Mezon.

Soon the troll fixed Olaf up and with his magic; he created a snow cloud above the snowman so that he can never melt.

"My own flurry! I always wanted one!" Olaf happily cheered.

* * *

**Elsa has being brought back to health by Mezon (who is not who he seems to others)**

**Elsa is now consume with hated and revenge as she is about to bring the end of Arendelle to those who hurt her**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**

**(Just so you know, the changes that Mezon gave Elsa is based on her original design)**


	12. Arendelle Apocalypse

**Chapter 11: Arendelle Apocalypse**

* * *

Elsa continues her path to Arendelle as everywhere she goes, the ground, the trees and every animal passing by was becoming frozen once more, only this time the ice was becoming more violent like with sharp icicles, the walls of ice on the trees was becoming a little darker like a snow cave, the snow on the ground was becoming rougher to feel.

Soon she was close to the city as she then stomps her right foot on the ground and with a raise of her pale hands, An army of snow monsters was raising up from the snow like zombies raising from the grave. Elsa then uses his ice powers on the ground to create icicles serpents with razor icicles for sharp teeth.

The Snow Queen then looks at the leader of the snow army, Marshmallow, before she turns to her army and shouts

"I command you all to destroy this city and kill anyone that has betrayed their queen! Leave none alive especially the children of Arendelle, kill them too!" She turns to face the city in its last peaceful moments before concluding

"And should any of you find the King, bring him to me alive...I want to freeze that bastard's heart and watch him suffer before he dies..._NOW GO_!"

Marshmallow roars as in to cry charge while the army roars too before Elsa uses her ice powers to freeze Arendelle once more only this time, She creates a giant wall of ice surrounding the frighten peasants. In the castle, a guard rushes to King Hans and cried

"Your majesty! Arendelle is frozen again and now an army of monsters are heading this way!"

"What?!" Hans angrily exclaimed.

"It's the witch, Elsa!" One of the members of the staff cried out before turning back to Hans and snapped "You said she was dead!"

"She was! No one could have possibly survived a fall like that, she was tied up! She couldn't have used her magic to save her!" Hans snapped back.

The king looks out to see the ice monsters destroying the city and killing everyone in sight before Hans bellowed

"Destroy the monsters, save the people and kill the witch, Kill her! Make sure she does not escape alive!"

"Yes sir" The guards replied.

King Hans then heard a huge crash as Marshmallow was inside the room, having destroyed the wall in the process. He roars at the King who fled from the giant snow monster as he angrily growls

"This can't be happening! This cannot be happening!"

Outside the city, Elsa watches as her vision of Arendelle's apocalypse was coming to life as she enjoys watching the people being killed, hearing them scream before dying and watching the city destroyed and crumbling before her.

Suddenly she sees ships trying to flee as she forgot to freeze the fjords as she hisses

"Oh no you don't"

With a wave of her left hand, she quickly turn the water of Arendelle to hard ice as she sees the people climbing out of the ships and running for their lives but with her heavy concentrating, she uses her ice powers to send up sharp icicles from the icy ground to kill the fleeing citizens.

Back in the castle, Hans was escaping from Marshmallow who was crashing through every room like an unstoppable machine and brings half of the kingdom down before he swats Hans in the air before he collides to the wall and grunts in pain on the ground.

Before he could move, Marshmallow puts his snow foot on the king before processing to crush his bones until Hans got out his sword and slashes the snow foot off. Marshmallow just looks at the snow foot that got cut off as he felt no pain but still roars angrily at Hans before slashing the man's face with his sharp icicles claws.

Hans screams in deep agony before cupping his face with his hands while blood slowly leaks out from the hands to the ground. Marshmallow grabs Hans and throws the king through the wall outside the kingdom as the male lands on the ground with his legs broken and his face scarred.

As Marshmallow process to head outside, the icicles serpents crash through the kingdom and process to destroy the palace by crashing through every room, killing all of the members of the staff, sadly including Kai and Gerda who were Anna and Elsa's loyal servants.

Elsa then sees the kingdom falling to the ground in destruction as she then uses her powers to create an mini icy hurricane to lift Elsa from the ground and have her float to Arendelle where she watches closely of the destruction of the city and its people. It was sweet revenge for her and she loves it, she truly feels wicked but that didn't bother her one bit. This is her new life and this is her new destiny.

She then lands softly on the ground and walks around in the ruins of Arendelle, killing dying survivors on her way as she looks for Hans with her army. Near the ruined kingdom, Marshmallow was about to grab Hans when the last remain army of Arendelle charges at Marshmallow with flaming touches and flammable liquid on the ground. As they light the liquid on fire and soon a ring of flames surrounds Marshmallow. The snow monster roars in fear as he hates fire because it was slowly beginning to melt him.

Two guards grabbed the injured Hans as they fled out of the city and headed for the secret boat out of Arendelle which was still in the water and not stuck frozen like those in fjords.

"To the Southern Isles please" Hans groaned

The crew then sail out of the destroyed city and went out far of the ocean as Hans lies on the bed while being tended by a doctor.

""Damn you Elsa! You should have being dead, I'll see to it then you will die by my hands" Hans angrily thinks to himself.

Elsa arrives at the ruined kingdom and saw Marshmallow dying before she stops the flames with her icy powers. Soon the snow army charges at the remaining soldiers and kills them but Elsa seizes the last solider and growls

"Where's Hans?"

"E...Escaped...You're never get him, witch, Never!" The guard spatted.

Elsa glares at the soldier before sending an sharp icicle piercing through the last soldier, killing him instantly.

She then looks at her army and said

"You all did well...This is a great day for us, You've all avenged your queen...Nevertheless the king has escaped but I'll get him in the end, he can run but he can't hide..."

* * *

**Arendelle and it's people are destroyed and vengence is almost served**

**Hans however escaped though scared on the face as he and Elsa swore to hunt one another down**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	13. Queen Once More

**Chapter 12: Queen Once More**

* * *

Elsa uses her power to erase her snow army like a wind blowing a sand castle away as she leaves the ruins of Arendelle forever before she was greeted by an awaiting Mezon at the top of the hill with a frightened yet very confused Olaf near him.

"I see my prediction was right, you destroyed Arendelle and avenged your sister" said Mezon.

"Hans got away unfortunately but it matters not to me, I shall find him if I have to go to the ends of the earth to kill him" Elsa coldly spoke.

"Now you must take your position as Queen of the Enchanted Mountains" Mezon announced.

Elsa turns to the troll with small confusion and asked

"What did you say?"

"You see, every year by the eclipse of the sun, the trolls gathered around at their charming sanctuary and they together chant their ancient language together as they bring a magical gift for a chosen soul every year to test out who would be worthy to be king or queen of the Enchanted Mountains where the trolls and other mystical creatures reside" Mezon explained.

"So you gave me these powers and then you advice my parents to lock me out of the outside world because you said I was going to destroy Arendelle then after Hans and the people betrayed, instead of helping me, you advice me to kill everyone without mercy and vengeance" Elsa coldly asked.

"Exactly, you are worthy to me to rule the Enchanted Mountains, don't you see? These humans will never understand us, they'll always hurt us, betrayed us and hunt us down but now with you by my side, we can finally show my brother that the humans are not trustworthy of our existence" Mezon replied.

"Oh I'll be the Queen alright" Elsa coldly grinned before she sends a sharp icicle through Mezon's body, piercing his heart

Mezon gasped roughly and spits out blood as he gasped

"E-Elsa...W...Wha..."

"Come now Mezon...Surly you must have seen this coming, you _are_ a soothsayer after all" Elsa sarcastically said.

Mezon soon dies and his body turned rotten instantly before crumbing into dust. Olaf poke the icicle and asked "What happened to him?"

"Let's just say he's no longer going to see us" Elsa replied as she moves along before calling out "Come, Olaf"

"OK" Olaf happily said and follows her.

Elsa notices the flurry above his head and softly asked "Did Mezon gave you that flurry?"

"Oh yes, Now I can't melt in the summer, How cool is that?!" Olaf gleefully cried.

"Nice..." Elsa simply said before thinking "I'm surprise it hasn't vanish when Mezon died"

"So um...where are we going now?" Olaf asked.

"We are going to Enchanted Mountain, They want me to be their queen, I'll show them a queen" Elsa nastily replied.

At nightfall, she and Olaf arrives at the Enchanted Mountain, much to the trolls and other mystical creatures fear to which Elsa notices a vortex mirror above the sky. Pabbie looks to see Elsa as he was not impressed with her at the moment but he knows that can be a way to save Elsa from continuing her wicked path.

"You shouldn't have come here Elsa...You are feared among here" Pabbie said.

"Funny, I've being feared by people a lot even before my powers were revealed" Elsa sarcastically answered.

"You didn't have to destroy Arendelle and my brother, True he may have being a difficult troll and never understands the ways we do around the people in the world but you are not evil, Elsa" Pabbie replied.

"Spare me your little talk of meaningless words Pabbie, you allowed my parents to keep me out of the world due to my powers and then you allow this to happen instead of helping everyone else like you enchanted creatures promise to" Elsa hissed while walking closer to Pabbie "You're not a great troll like they say you are Pabbie, you're a fraud and a coward!"

"I will not accept this Elsa, I can stop you as I like but I'm not a violent monster" Pabbie angrily snapped.

"Of course not, you're weak and old...Just like your brother was before I finished him off myself" Elsa spatted.

"Why are you here?" Pabbie asked.

"Don't play stupid with me, Pabbie" Elsa scoffed "You know why I am here"

The creatures huddle each other in fear as Elsa continues

"I'm here to be your new queen of the Enchanted Mountains"

"You cannot take the throne Elsa, Your actions on Arendelle and my brother proves that you are becoming too dangerous even with your own powers to do such a thing like this" Pabbie sternly replied.

"Is that so?" Elsa dared "Then what's stopping me from becoming your new queen and changing the ways around the place?"

"I will stop you eventually if you continue this up Elsa" Pabbie warned.

"Oh god, you are pathetic" Elsa carelessly sighed.

She makes her way to the top of the hill but was stopped by Pabbie who's hands were beginning to glow green, indicating he's ready to strike at Elsa any moment.

"Back off troll" Elsa threatened.

"I will do what I must to stop you" Pabbie warned.

"I don't have time for this" Elsa snapped and she attacks with her powers.

Pabbie unleashes his magic at Elsa as the two magical beings started a power struggle with their powers. Eventually Elsa had the upper hand when she taps her foot on the ground and creates slippery ice around Pabbie, causing the troll to fall down.

Elsa then leans above Pabbie and with her icicle powers, she touches Pabbie's chest as she slowly frozen his heart like he accidently did to Anna.

"El...Elsa!" Pabbie gasped out.

"Don't speak" Elsa coldly said "You'll make it worse.

Pabbie looks at Elsa with a weaken sad expression and gasped out

"There is still hope inside you, I know your sister won't want-!"

Elsa's powers grew on Pabbie's heart quickly turning him to ice as the snow queen growls "Don't you speak about my sister...She's dead!"

Pabbie soon dies and was turn to ice as all the mystical creatures gasped and cried out in horror to see the leader of the trolls dead before them. Elsa then makes her way to the top of the hill and uses her powers to create an eternal land of winter on the Enchanted Mountain as huge icicles walls surrounds the mystical lands and seals off all entrance and exits of the human lands and the mystical lands.

"As of this moment, I am now your new queen of the Enchanted Mountains" Elsa announced as she creates her icy throne and sits on it.

"Anyone dares to oppose me ends up just like him" Elsa warned as she then sends icy wind to blow the ice statue of Pabbie and smashes it on the ground.

"No humans are ever going to cross our lands again! Should you find any, you are to bring them to me" Elsa continued.

The mystical creatures knew they are no match for Elsa as she then adds

"Now kneel before your queen"

The creatures at first felt uneasy until Elsa threats them with her magic floating at her hands and soon they all kneel one by one. Elsa knew that things are going to be different. It is a new life for her and it is now war between her and Hans. She will not rest till her enemy is begging for mercy before she can kill him.

"No more miss perfect girl for me...I'm free and I will do what I will set out to do, destroy those who stand in my way including that foul scum of the earth, Hans...If it's the last thing I'll ever do" She whispered to herself while reigning gloriously at her new icy kingdom.

* * *

**Elsa got rid of the troll brothers and is now The Queen of The Enchanted Mountains**

**While being the new queen, she swore to continue on her hunt for Hans for her revenge**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	14. The Ceremony

**Chapter 13: The Ceremony**

* * *

Years has passed since the beginning of Elsa's new rule as Queen of the Enchanted Mountains, many mystical creatures manage to escape and hid elsewhere underground where no one can find them. Those who stay were ether loyal to Elsa, which was not much of them, or they still fear of Elsa and didn't want to end up in their doom. Escaped or not, Elsa never cared for those who ran away from the Enchanted Mountains for she has them hunt down by her minions, those who are caught escaping that is.

Olaf was now her servant as despite his obedient nature to Elsa, he's still the happiest snowman in the Enchanted Mountains and hopes for Elsa to lighten up, much to her annoyance.

As for Hans, even since he returned to the Southern Isles and explained to everyone including his brothers about his journey of Arendelle to which he lied about being innocent. Eventually they all believed and sympathized him as they reward him for his 'kind and bravery service' for the people of Arendelle by crowning him the King of the Southern Isles.

Hans later then marries a princess by the name of Margaret as she and Hans had a happy relationship together as king and queen of the Southern Isles, despite that Hans still fears of Elsa and is privately cautious of anything that could mark his doom by her. By the first and half year of Hans and Margaret's marriage, they are bless with the birth of their newborn daughter name Ardea, now there's to be a baptism for her by order of the king and queen and everyone in the city in invited to the kingdom to bless the newborn heir of the throne.

Elsa was waiting at her throne for Olaf when he returns to her with Marshmallow by his side as the small snowman hops off the bigger snowman and said

"Thanks for the lift, Marshmallow"

"What happened?" Elsa asked.

"What happened in there... is...There was, ah..." Olaf muttered as he tries to remember clearly what he saw when he and Marshmallow visited some trolls to see through the Southern Isles with their magic.

"What's going on over there Olaf?! What did they see?!" Elsa angrily exclaimed.

"A child! King Hans and his Queen had a child, a baby girl" Olaf whimpered.

"So?" Elsa asked.

"There will be a baptism." Olaf replied. "They say there will be a massive celebration."

"A massive celebration for a baby, Hmm..." Elsa softly said.

"Yes, Oh Elsa you should have seen her!" Olaf gleefully replied "She was so cute, the way she smiled at her mother"

Elsa then finally thinks of a brilliant plan for revenge as she smiles evilly and turns to Olaf who was looking at the queen, worryingly.

"Come Olaf, we have a party to go to"

At the Kingdom of the Southern Isles, everyone gathered at the kingdom to celebrate the event of the baptism of the daughter of King Hans.

"My beloved people, Thus on this great and joyous day did all the kingdom celebrate the long awaited royal birth, Now our future of the Southern Isles lies within our beautiful daughter, Princess Ardea" Hans announced as the crowd cheers with joy.

Hans sits on his throne as the queen smiles at him and said

"You truly are a great king, darling and I'm sure you'll be a wonderful father"

"As I love you as my beautiful wife and you shall be an amazing mother to our child" Hans sweetly replied and kisses his wife.

"Your majesty"

The king turns to see one of the soldiers with three trolls near him.

"I found these three trolls at the front gate, they say they wish to honour you and the queen with gifts for the princess"

Hans looks down at the trolls who each had different colour hairs, blue, green and red as the red haired troll was the leader of the trio.

"Why should I trust three trolls?" Hans asked with caution.

"Your majesty, I am Bess and these are my sisters, Tess and Jess. We are triplets you see and each of us want to present our loyalty to you by blessing your child with a single gift" Bess greeted.

"I don't know" Hans replied, still not sure of the trolls.

"They're just trolls with gifts darling, I seen it before, each troll gives a child a special gift" The queen said to Hans.

Hans looks at the queen and said "Very well, present your gifts ladies"

"Thank you, your majesty" Tess, the green haired troll thanked.

The three trolls got to the cradle and sees the princess as Jess, the blue haired troll, cooed

"Awww she's so adorable"

"Focus ladies, remember why we're here" Bess spoke to her sisters.

She then looks at the cradle and said "Little princess, my gift shall be the gift of beauty" Soon her hands sparks out beautiful glitter swans above the princess and glows into her.

Tess was next as she looks down at the princess and said "Tiny princess, my gift shall be the gift of kindness" soon green glittering butterflies flew gracefully to the princess and soon they went gently into her without harming her.

And last but not least, Jess goes to the cradle and said

"Sweet princess, my gift shall be the gift of courage"

And soon blue glittering ponies gallops happily to the princess and soon they went gently into her without harming her as well. The crowd cheers for the trolls as the king and queen were impressed by them.

"Thank you for your kind gifts, ladies" The king thanks.

Suddenly the front doors blew open as icy wind breezes into the hall and blows the frightened crowd a bit on the ground as ice was crawling on the ground like water spilling from the taps and icicles points upwards to the crowd to prevent them from going on the icy path.

Soon Elsa walks in with Olaf and Marshmallow as the crowd mutters in fear, the trolls huddle to the cradle and the king was glued to his seat in anger and fear next to the frightened queen as they watched the snow queen walking towards them and stopping her path at the top of the stair way to the throne.

"Well, Well, quite a glittering assemblage, _King_ Hans." Elsa sneered.

The king lets out a shudder grunt as he couldn't believe that all those years now she has the guts to come here in his kingdom on the day of his daughter's christening.

Elsa looks around and quotes "Royalty, nobility, the gentry, and—!" She turns her head to see the troll sisters as she recognizes them and lets out a cold chuckle "How quaint...even the rebel"

Elsa then looks at Hans and gives him an icy glare as her hated for him makes her want to kill him right here and now for what he's done to her and her poor deceased sister Anna but she knows it won't satisfied her much until she makes him suffer.

"I must say, I really felt quite distressed of not receiving an invitation" Elsa softly mocked the king.

"You're not welcome here" Hans hissed.

"Oh...Really? That's a pity" Olaf mumbled.

Elsa just pouts mockingly before letting out a devious laugh

"Oh dear, what an awkward situation. I had hoped it was merely due to some oversight"

"You're not offended, your Excellency?" The queen nervously yet kindly asked.

Elsa turns his gaze at the queen and coldly smiles at her before replying "Why no, your majesty. And to show I bear no ill will, I, too, shall bestow a gift on the child"

Hans begin to stand and shouted "No! I won't allow you!"

Elsa sends sharp icicles on the ground to stop Hans from stopping her as the crowd gasped in terror. The guards look at Marshmallow who was protecting Elsa from them as they were cautious of the giant snow monster at the moment.

Elsa makes her way to the cradle when Bess growled

"Stay away from the princess"

"Yeah! Stay away!" Jess angrily exclaimed.

Elsa just glares at them and coldly snarls at them "I'll be honest here, I hate trolls...I really do"

She turns to Marshmallow who looks at the trolls and grabs them before throwing the trio over to the wall, knocking them down in pain. The crowd let out various cries of fear and panic before Elsa looks down at the sleeping baby and reaches in to pick up the infant and carries it in her arms, much to the king and queen's dismay but they were powerless to stop her, due to her magic.

The Snow Queen looks at the crowd and spoke

"Listen well, all of you! The princess shall indeed grow in grace and beauty, beloved by all who know her"

She then turns her glance at the king and queen and presses her hand on the baby's chest before her hand glow with magic, making the baby glow with icy blue aura as she then hisses

"But, before the sun sets on her eighteenth birthday, her heart will be turn to ice and she will fall into a frozen death!"

"No!" The queen cried in horror.

"Seize that creature!" Hans bellowed.

But from the moment the guards tried to stop her, Marshmallow keeps knocking them away in the air as Elsa sneered at Hans and said

"It's useless to stop me Hans, I've got the upper hand here"

"I'm begging you Elsa, please don't do this!" Hans panicked.

Elsa sneers at Hans deeply and chuckles "Hmm...I could show some mercy that is if you kneel and beg for me"

"Never" Hans growled.

"Oh come now Hans. If you're caring as they say you are, then all you had to is kneel and beg for me" Elsa deviously mocked.

Hans looks at his brothers who are looking back at him as Hans didn't want to shame or embarrassed his brothers but from the moment he sees the despair in his wife's eyes, he had no choice. So he kneels before Elsa and said "Please Elsa"

Elsa smiles coldly and replied "Alright then...The princess **_can_** be saved from her frozen doom but only from a true love's kiss"

Hans then looks at Elsa in shock as he knew there is no such thing as true love and the reason she chose this was because of his so called true love with Anna before he reveals his trickery and betrayal to her before leaving Anna to die.

"You won't get away with this!" Hans threatened.

"Oh no...Watch me" Elsa hissed.

She then makes icy wind carry the baby to the open arms of the depressing queen as she holds her daughter closely before she turns her back to the crowd and shouts

"This curse will go on till the end of time, No power on earth can stop this!"

She then lets out a howling freezing blizzard at the crowd, blowing them all away screaming in panic and pain before Elsa flees the kingdom with Marshmallow and Olaf while Hans, in defeat for now, watches her leave the kingdom in her chaotic glory.

* * *

**Elsa has cursed the daughter of Hans that her heart will be frozen on Ardea's eighteenth birthday**

**But it can be broken by true love's kiss, But does it really exist?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


	15. The Meadows

**Chapter 14: The Meadows**

* * *

Ever since the dramatic event at the Kingdom of the Southern Isles occurred King Hans furiously ordered his soldiers to find and kill Elsa, as they are to bring her head in the process for proof. The king and the queen argued about what to do with their cursed daughter until they chose to hide the princess away from Elsa by placing their trust in the care of the three trolls until such time when Elsa is killed, which they honor and respect the royal family's wish.

The trio took the tiny infant out of the kingdom and into the meadows, far away from the Enchanted Mountains as they were helped by a local farms man name Kristoff. Unknowingly to the trolls, Kristoff was the man who helped Elsa's sister Anna looked for her sister but ever since Anna died, Kristoff and his raindeer, Sven, depressingly fled Arendelle before it's destruction and moved to a secure home near the mellows of the Southern Isles where he married a woman name Georgia and had a son name Oliver.

Meanwhile, Elsa heard the news about the king hiding her daughter with the trolls as she reaches to the other imprisoned trolls in one of the caves, looking at the vision mirror in the air as she demanded

"Well? Where are they?"

"S-She's hiding in the meadows of the Southern Isles, one hour away from the kingdom" One of the trolls whimpered.

"I see..." Elsa coldly replied.

She soon leaves the cave as she goes to Olaf who making snow drawings with his stick hand and said

"Come Olaf, We're going to check on that little brat of Hans"

"You mean the baby?" Olaf asked. "Oh goodie, I can't wait to see the little angel, she's so adorable! I want to hug her"

"No one is hugging anyone Olaf and while we're there, you keep your mouth shut so no one knows we're here, is that clear?" Elsa sternly said.

"Um...Yes ma'am" Olaf sadly nodded.

As they head for the meadows, they saw the house that Elsa saw from the troll's vision and she walks to the near open window and looks down to see the baby Ardea, or as the trolls have to call her by order of the king, Anna, as she just glares at the sleeping infant and said to Olaf

"That slime ball had the balls to change that's brat name to my dead sister and thinks that he can find me and kill me so that the curse can be broken...Well jokes on him, cause even if I'm dead or not, the curse will never be broken"

"So does this mean the baby is immortal?" Olaf asked.

"I will say yes but only because the curse is protecting her from harm so if I can attack her like this" Elsa started

She then demonstrates by using her powers to strike at the infant but at the last moment, the power reflect away from the baby like an invisible shield and it hits near Olaf.

"She can't be hurt" Elsa concluded.

"Oh, I see" Olaf nodded.

Elsa then turns to see the baby waking up and turns to face the Snow Queen with her hazel eyes as Elsa sneered

"It's so ugly, you can almost not feel so sorry for it"

"That's just mean Elsa, I think the baby is cute" Olaf scoffed.

"Whatever" Elsa sighed and as soon as she sees the baby smiling at her.

"Aww she likes you" Olaf cooed.

"Pity...because I don't" Elsa coldly remarked.

She leaves the meadows as Olaf took one last look at the baby before leaving with Elsa, undetected by the others.

"So what about Hans? He and his army are coming for you" Olaf asked.

"Let them come, if it's a war he wants with me, Well he doesn't know that he sealed that faith a long time ago" Elsa hissed.

* * *

**So the king and queen gave the baby to the trolls to fled at the meadows of the Southern Isles**

**But that didn't stop Elsa from finding her**

**But it won't be easy for her since Kristoff lives near the trolls with Sven and his new wife and baby son**

**We then see that the curse makes Ardea or as the trolls are to call her, Anna, immortal and cannot be harmed or killed by anything**

**But that's until her 18th birthday where the curse will turn her heart into ice and kills her**

**Now Hans rages a war on Elsa but can he and his army stop the Snow Queen?**

**What happens next?**

**Stay tune to find out!**


End file.
